Candace Flynn
Hi! Relationships Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher She mostly finds them annoying and is obsessed about busting them though she truly does care for them. Stacy Hirano Stacy is Candace's best friend.They have a very close relationship.Once candace had to choose either busting Phineas and Ferb or her freindship with stacy and at the end of the day, she chose stacy. Jeremy Johnson Candace has a HUGE crush on Jeremy. They're currently dating .In the furure they will marry and she will give birth to Amanda, Xavier and Fred(Fred is an extra child Candace and Jeremy had). Perry the Platypus Candace mostly founds him gross and useless but truly does care for him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace seems to have a normal friendship with her. Isabella's mom was the only parent not called by Candace to be busted ( ) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz They are sort of friends. A running gag with them is that they either talk, sing duets, or sing parodies of each other's songs. Cain Rangle Johnson Candace's second crush and possible future husband it is also possible that he is the father of Fred since both he and Fred have brown hair Dirty Matt Whenever Matt is about, Candace becomes stressed and terrified and her first concern becomes the safety of her brothers. She will immediatly drop whatever she is doing, including busting her brothers and hanging out with Jeremy, to ensure that Matt does not harm Phineas and Ferb. She is also unwilling to trust him in The Great Megalodon Hunt. Lindsay Taylor Candace is Lindsay's newest friend. They are sweet and nice to each other. Appearances Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series and she is married to Jeremy. She has three kids, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda. Big Time WoW! Candace records the Big Time Rush songs Every Day Popstar and What I Was Waiting For. Candace's Toy Candace hears about the Candace Talking Plush and thinks Phineas and Ferb created it. Return of the 50 Foot Sister In this episode, Candace finds a beautiful necklace (which, unknown to her, is cursed) and puts it on, causing her to grow 50 feet tall. Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover In this fan-fiction movie, young Candace Flynn plays Ally Corey, a young girl with a big imagination. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure She's the main character of this spin-off. Candace in Wackyland She chases the last Do-Do and is the Porky Pig and Do-Do counterpart series. (Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes) Speedy Phineas (cartoon) She also chases Speedy Phineas to the ACME Hardware. New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in every episode. She doesn't play a big role in the series finale, though. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Candace is playing an antagonist role by hurting people then faking sadness to get people on her side. Ferb and Wendy are the only ones on her team who knows what she's up to. She has made it to the Final 10. Everyone learns she's evil in Ukraine on Your Parade. Her strength played to her advantage when she broke the target with a shot put ball gaining her Final 5 spot. She was almost eliminated in From The Cancun but it was a Reward. She was eliminated in Sweet Home Alabama (Finale the Final Episode) when she and Lisa fought for a spot in the Final 2 and Candace fell in the water. Commupeance was served for her attitude in the season when crocodiles and water wolves (an invention by Chef) attacked her. SHe could have been considered one of these The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Candace appear in a Mini-Game called "You're so Busted!", In Which Players beat her from chasing Phineas and Ferb, if you beat her, she surrender and run away. Candace also appear in "Jeremy's Mayhem" as Damsel in Distress, Jeremy must rescue her from being transform into coachroach. Candace make a cameo in "Dodgeball Freeze" in window talking to Stacy in the Telephone. Candace also appear in the end of Intro saying "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Video Game." Camp Phineas Series In "Stacy's Secret", she is Stacy and Jenny's best friend. In the story "Candace's Lie", she lies to her friends by saying that her brother is a wikia contributor, when he obviously isn't. Candace lied because she wanted to make friends and she was sick of Mindy talking about her horror story with The Regurgitator (and this guy is not this guy). TotalDramaRox97's Series Candace meets a boy named Connor. At first she doesn't like him since she thinks he's like her brothers. She soon makes friends with his sister Cristina. She starts to like Connor in the epsiode Once And For All when he helps her bust Phineas and Ferb for not wearing helmets Phin Wars She is a playable character as Princess Candace. Total Phineas She is a contestant in this game show Gallery File:Cupcakes.jpg|Candace in her official anime form. File:Veronica Ballestrini as Candace-1-.jpg|Candace in the movies File:Candacejohnson.PNG|Adult Candace 290px-Busted dance 06.jpg CandaceUBTD.jpg Sarahandcandace0001.png|Candace and her twin sister, Sarah. Baby phineas.jpg Candace with Ducky.jpg Ducky Momo loves you, too - cropped.jpg See also Candace Johnson Category:Characters Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Teens Category:Cain Rangle Johnson Category:Canon Character Category:Character Category:Candace Flynn Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Fireside Girls